Neji's Pet
by Kumori-hime
Summary: On his seventeenth birthday, Neji receives a gift that will change his life forever. [Shounenai, yaoi]
1. Prologue

Neji's Birthday

Inspired by: http/ 1

The Dress

I honestly don't know why I go through all this trouble for him. Maybe it's because I can relate to him. We're so similar… We could trade bodies and no one would know the difference.

Speaking of bodies, mine is currently in a dress. Yeah, that's right. I, Uchiha Sasuke, am wearing a dress. I rely on the fact that he'll be the only one who will know who I am.

Him. Hyuuga Neji. I used to think terribly of him. He was 'that stuck up, fate-obsessed, rich, girly dude'. But now, that's all a distant memory. He's so similar to me… It's pretty scary, actually.

He better like his birthday present. Yeah. I'm dressed up in a dress, a modest black dress, mind you, but still a dress, for Neji's birthday. Neji, who just so happens to be my secret lover.

The floor creaked slightly, and I instantly recognized the feel of Neji's chakra. I swallowed and tried not to hold my breath as he paused at the door.

He opened the door, and stared straight at me. I would almost say through me, but he was also looking at me. Was that a good thing?

"Happy birthday." I said nervously. Did he like it?

"I like the wrapping paper." he said, smirking evilly. I let out the breath I had tried not to hold. He walked slowly forward. I looked slightly up to meet his eyes. Those eyes… They were called white, but it was more like pale lavender. You could only tell when you were close to him, when you could fell his breath, and your nose was millimeters from his.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine, a beautiful, burning presence. His hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. The pink lipstick I had had such a hard time with was brushed briefly by his tongue. I opened my mouth obligingly.

The hot, moist warmth that was his tongue bumped deliciously against mine. On any other day, I would have fought him for the position of seme, but today I didn't. It wouldn't make sense, seeing as I was wearing a dress. I reached slightly up, wrapping my arms around his neck and enjoying the silky feel of his hair, so different from the gelled flat presence mine always was.

One of his hands started moving. It came around to my stomach, dancing lightly across the dress. The dress that I would rather not be there. The hand stopped just above where I wanted it, teasing. It found the ribbon in the front, and pulled lightly. At the same time, he sucked lightly on my tongue, causing a wonderful shiver to run down my spine as I moaned into his mouth.

He smirked lightly and pulled away. I held in a groan at the loss of his mouth. "I never knew," he whispered seductively in my ear, his hot breath sending another shiver down my spine and an area best left unmentioned throb. "That you were the type to cross dress."

I would've replied, when he licked my ear, and slid a hand up the opening that appeared when the ribbon was pulled. His hand traced patters on my burning flesh. I moaned to the touch.

He started tracing similar patterns with his tongue, moving down my neck slowly, so slowly. I tilted my head to give his better access. Damn it, I hated how easily he could manipulate me. …not that I particularly minded…

His tongue reached the black collar. "What's this?" he asked, still using that damned seductive voice. "A col—Ah!" He nipped at one of the sensitive spots on my neck, sending another hot shiver to run down my spine.

The hand that had slipped into the opening of at the waist had progressed up rather slowly, but it seemed to be at its destination now. He tweaked my left nipple, causing me to arch into the touch and cry out again.

"You're pretty loud, today." He breathed hotly in my ear. I pouted. I knew he liked it, and it was his birthday, but I still wished I could restrain myself from the embarrassing noises at least a bit.

He started sucking on the same spot he had just recently nipped, marking me as his. I bit my lip in attempt to muffle the moan he drew from me. The hand massaged the nipple it had been playing with, sending ripples of warmth down my body.

His mouth moved down from the mark it had created, swirling wetly over my skin to the blue strap on my right shoulder.

Using his tongue, he pulled the strap down over my shoulder, causing the dress to become lopsided. His tongue swirled over its new play area sensually, bringing a moan out of me.

His warm mouth continued across me, occasionally stopping to nip me. Gods, I loved this. Soon the other strap was gone, too. He smirked. The hand that had been behind me, pretty much holding me up moved suddenly, and before I knew it, he was carrying me bridal style into the bedroom.

Next thing I knew, I was lying on the bed, and he was above me, kissing me fiercely. Then I felt the cold air against my burning skin, and gasped into his mouth.

A few minutes later, I realized I was now totally nude as I felt a pianist's finger gently brush against my burning cock. I half-gasped, half-moaned as the fingers lightly brushed against my manhood, teasing.

During a brief pause in his teasing, I registered that it wasn't fair that I be totally nude while he was still wearing everything he had been at the beginning. I reached for the zipper on his sweater and pulled, opening the garment and giving me a beautiful view of his finely muscled torso. He got the message and smirked, pulling away briefly to remove his clothing.

I watched with fascination as more and more of his skin became visible. Once he was wearing nothing, he came back, leaning over me, eyes bright with lust.

He kissed me, more of an attack, a warning, than anything else. I knew that if I was going to become seme, this would be a good time to make my move, but somehow, I didn't really want to.

He left my mouth then, traveled down my jaw line, and reached the collar. He found the clasp, and began undoing it with his tongue. It was such a sexy feeling, his hot mouth there, his tongue dancing sensually over that small area of my neck. When the collar was off, he sucked on my skin, leaving another mark.

Then he went on, his tongue swirling on my skin, leaving a trail of saliva as he continued to one of my nipples, nipping it, causing me to cry out, then sucking gently, drawing a moan.

When he was done with that one, he bit it quickly and moved on to the next one, giving it the same treatment. I had no clue what I wanted anymore. On one hand, this felt absolutely great, and sent waves of heat down to pool in my lower stomach, but on the other hand, I wanted him to stop teasing and fuck me.

In the end, I just squirmed under his tongue, moaning lightly as he licked down towards my belly button. When he got there, he dipped his tongue in sensually, leaving a generous amount of saliva, before heading even lower. I knew what came next, and it took every ounce of concentration I could muster not to buck my hips in anticipation. I couldn't prevent myself from moaning and shivering, though.

Suddenly, his moist mouth was on me, causing all my efforts not to cry out to be in vain. I cried out and squirmed as his mouth worked on me, first running his tongue up the bottom of my shaft, then taking just the head into his mouth and sucking hard, causing me to cry out again, but at least I wasn't screaming. His tongue swirled over me, and I arched into the touch.

I hadn't noticed him getting the lube we kept for such occasions, but a slick finger slid into me. I winced at the unexpected pain, but as he moved the finger deeper, I felt nothing but pleasure. His tongue ran over my cock again. I moaned loudly and glared at him. He was doing this on purpose!

The first finger slid out, only to come back with another. At the same time, he took more of me into his mouth. I thrust into his mouth, then back to meet the fingers that felt so good, now. My body was confused. His mouth on me and his fingers in me both felt so good!

"St—Ah!" At the same time as the third finger entered me, he deep-throated me. I cried out loudly, and white spots clouded my vision as I came into his mouth. Damn! I usually lasted longer than that! He grinned evilly as he swallowed my cum, licking me off.

"So soon?" he teased me. I glared at him. He scissored me gently, preparing me. His skilled tongue made short work of getting me hard again, licking, nipping, and sucking on my manhood.

But just as I was perfectly hard again, he pulled away. I frowned at the lack of warmth. "Ready?" he asked. He might love to tease me, but he would never hurt me. He was the only person in the village that I really trusted.

I nodded. He got into position, and pushed in. I winced against the pain, telling myself that it would be nothing but pleasure soon. He stopped once he was in to the hilt, giving me time to adjust.

I concentrated on relaxing. I knew I had to be ready soon, or he would fuck me without me being ready.

"I'm ready." I whispered huskily to him. He started with a slow rhythm, getting me used to it. Then he hid my sweet spot, causing me to scream as my vision went white. He went faster, hitting my sweet spot each time.

I cried out, not knowing how loud I was or if Neji would hear me. I raised my hips to meet each thrust. His hand came around, pumping my cock in time to his thrusts.

I screamed his name as I came, pulling him over the edge with me. He bit my shoulder, hard, as he came, muffling his cry.

He thrust lightly a few more times and came to a halt, pulling out of me and collapsing to one side.

"Happy birthday." I whispered as I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2

The plan

I woke up to the familiar feel of Neji's arms around my waist, his chest touching my back, and his breath in my ear. I smiled lightly. He was beautiful. There was no one in the world I would rather belong to. I smiled as I remembered two years ago, on his seventeenth birthday, when it had happened.

I turned my head to watch him. I was glad there were no missions today, since it would probably be difficult to walk, after last night. His eyes flickered open.

"Good morning," He said smiling. "My Sasuke." I grinned.

"Remember two years ago, when I became yours?" I asked, knowing he did.

"Of course." He replied. "You've become a lot better since then."

I blushed. "It was my first time!"

"'You don't fit, Neji!'" He said in a high pitched voice.

"I didn't say—"

"Didn't you?"

"…" I pouted at him. He laughed.

**Flashback**

Hinata walked into the restaurant, looking worried.

"What's this problem of yours?" Ino asked from the table the girls had reserved.

"I-It's N-Neji-nii-san…"

"Neji-kun?" Tenten asked. "What about him?"

"Is he picking on you again?" asked Temari.

"I-Iie!" Hinata exclaimed as she sat down. "I-It's his b-birthday on S-Saturday."

"His birthday?" asked Sakura?

"He ages?" asked Temari. Ino and Tenten laughed.

"H-He's turning seventeen."

"You should have told us earlier! We have to get a gift by the end of the week!" said Ino.

"Gomen nasai!" Hinata apologized.

"It's okay." Ino said, sighing.

"What does he like, anyway?" asked Temari.

"He likes winning" Sakura said.

"He likes his hair." Ino stated.

"He likes himself." Tenten said helpfully.

"None of that's going to help us." Temari said. "It's not as if we can give him himself."

"True." Tenten admitted.

"H-h-he l-likes S-S…" Hinata tried to speak up, and failed.

"S-s?" Sakura asked.

"S-S-S-Sasuke…" she whispered.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked. "He's gay?" Hinata nodded.

Tenten was silent for a moment. "Yeah…" she pondered. "He has been looking at Sasuke oddly for a while."

"Well that doesn't help much." Declared Temari. "We can't give Sasuke away. We couldn't get him in general, nevermind for long enough to wrap him and give him away."

"If we asked Kankuro to help us…" Ino pondered.

"I really don't think that Kankuro would help us. He's help Kiba, sure, but not us." Temari said.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked. "But isn't Kiba with Naruto?"

"That's not going to stop him from liking dog boy." Temari stated. "He's hopeless."

"Well Kiba's easy enough to bribe…" Sakura murmured. "And Naruto is even easier."

"True." Temari admitted."

Ino, who had been silent for a while, spoke up. "I have a plan."

Naruto looked up as Sakura walked over to him. "Hey Sakura!" Ever since he had started going out with Kiba, he and Sakura had developed an easy-going friendship.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said.

"What's up?" Naruto asked. He didn't see Sakura very often since they became Chuunins.

"I need your help with something."

Naruto smiled stupidly in his afterglow. "Nee, Kiba?" he asked lazily.

"Mmm?" Kiba made a questioning noise.

"Sakura and the girls need your help with Kankuro."

"Kankuro?" Kiba was interested now. "Why me?"

"You see…

"Kiba?" Kankuro saw the figure properly. "Why are you in my house?"

"I need your help with something."

"Me?" Kankuro couldn't believe his luck. "What will I get?" he asked, looking at Kiba appreciatingly.

Kiba gulped. His every instinct told him to stay away from the puppeteer, and so did Akamaru's, but he needed to do this, for Naruto. For the girls. For Neji.

"Five bucks?" He asked hopefully.

"Money…" Kankuro said, walking towards Kiba with a lusty gleam in his eye "Won't but you anything from me." Kiba backed away, thinking fast. But it was for the whole village, really.

"An hour to do whatever you want with me." He said. He hoped that he would be allowed to stay in his underwear for that hour.

Kankuro smiled. "What do you need done?"

Sasuke frowned as he changed into his pajamas. He had the unmistakable feeling that something bad was going to happen, but why would it? This Monday shouldn't be any different from any other Monday night.

He had no idea what was about to happen.

_**A big thanks to sasukefreak and Mercury Chaos, who found this within days of its arrival and reviewed. Sorry than this chapter is so short, but it's just setting up for chapter 3… evil grin I'll try to update every Friday, feel free to yell at me if I don't. XD Reviews are motivation. .**_


	3. Wrapping Paper

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Wrapping Paper_**

Kankuro made sure to disguise his presence carefully. Even asleep, the Uchiha boy could still be dangerous. Normally he wouldn't even go near the boy, but an hour with Kiba was too good to pass up.

He reached out carefully with chakra strings towards the boy. From what he had been told, this was as good as slavery that he was helping out with, but he was fine with that. If Kiba ever got enslaved and went up for sale, he'd buy him without thinking twice.

He wrapped the chakra strings around the boy, making sure that his arms and legs were firmly gotten. He also covered the mouth generously.

When he was absolutely sure that he had the Uchiha wrapped up, he manipulated the Chakra to have Sasuke levitate along behind him.

He walked out of the apartment building quickly and silently, and headed towards Neji's mansion, hoping that Hinata didn't get scared and make someone else open the door. The timid girl was annoying as Hell, but the rest of them were so stuck that they probably wouldn't even look at him as they let him in.

Whatever.

* * *

Ino looked over the sleeping Sasuke. "He didn't wake up." She stated.

"Of course not." Kankuro replied, insulted. "Can I have my payment now?"

"Payment?" asked Naruto.

"I'll be back in an hour." Said Kiba, and left with Kankuro, absolutely terrified. Naruto just nodded.

"Have a good time with… Whatever you're doing!" he said. Temari rolled her eyes. Sakura and Imo looked Sasuke over. Tenten sat in a corner sobbing quietly about something to do with Sasuke being evil. Naruto was zoned out and drooling, whilst saying something about the greatness of ramen. Hinata was half-trying to calm Tenten down and half trying to get Ino to rethink this, as she was the leader of the 'evil scheme'. Shikamaru was looking out the window at the clouds.

"Yos—" Lee was cut off by Sakura.

"Shhh! You'll wake him up!" She hissed at him. Lee attempted to give a dynamic speech about youthfulness through her hand, and failed. Temari rummaged through the chest of potential clothes for something that could shut Lee up. She took out a thong and a sock. The sock went in his mouth, and the thong was used to go around his head and keep the sock in.

"Ur harehing hie oohul ehh!" He tried to exclaim, but was muffled by the sock.

Temari nodded. "Good." She said, and pushed him over to cry manly tears with Tenten. "Now," She said. "How should we wrap him?"

"Should we?" asked Ino.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" Hinata exclaimed, absolutely panicked.

Sakura looked into the chest. "How about this?" She pulled out a mesh shirt and tight leather pants and a trench coat, all in black.

"Too much." Scorned Ino.

"Ooo!" exclaimed Temari, also looking into the chest. "Look at this!" 'This' was a black collar with silver studs and a long silver chain, apparently donated by Kiba. Ino whistled at the kinky item. Sakura smiled. Hinata's eyes widened as she stuttered something about human pets being illegal in the Fire Country.

"For sure." Said Sakura. She took the collar and placed it around Sasuke's neck, careful not to wake him. Ino pulled a red thong out of the chest. "How about this?" she asked.

"Sure thing, but we'll have to have something over it." Temari replied.

"Why?" asked Ino, looking disappointed.

"Because even Shikamaru won't be able to convince him if we don't let him wear more than that." Sakura replied, looking wistfully at the thong. Temari shook her head. Then she went back into the chest, coming out with an array of leather belts and buckles. She smiled.

Sakura smiled, too. Ino grinned wickedly, taking the array of leather.

"B-B-B-But--!" Hinata was absolutely terrified, now. "W-What about the the the black k-k-k-kimono!"

"That thing?" Ino said. "It's really nice to be sure, but we want as much skin as possible to be showing.

Lee stood up and added his two cents. "Wa oo ah ooing ih agh, ahh hol eheeth oohuleth, ahh eegh oh oo! Ogth!"

"Nice one, Lee." said Temari, who by some miracle could understand him.

"Ah ha a ca-ahh! Ehh uhh icargh uh igh egh ee agth ugh!"

"Good idea!" exclaimed Temari.

"How can you understand him?" asked Sakura. Temari ignored the question.

"We need one more item…" she said. "Something with snaz…"

"How about these?" asked Sakura, who had found five silvery chains.

Temari nodded. "But we still need one more thing… Hmmm…"

Ino rummaged through for a little while. Hinata just watched with her eyes wide. Temari thought. Sakura got a mental picture of what they had so far. There was relative silence, only broken by Ino's rummaging and Tenten's sniffles in the corner.

"Mesh." said Sakura suddenly. "We need a bit of mesh or fishnet or something."

"Yeah!" Temari exclaimed quietlyish. "That's exactly what we need." She walked over to the chest, and started looking through. Ino stood back, disappointed that she hadn't found anything.

The door opened, and Kiba came in, looking traumatized. Naruto came out of his daze to rush over. "Kiba!" he exclaimed. "You okay!" Kiba nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to have some fishnet sleeves would you?" asked Sakura, who knew exactly what she wanted. Kiba looked puzzled, but nodded.

"You do!" she was fairly exited now, but quieted down quickly for fear of waking Sasuke up. Though popular consensus seemed to indicate that Kankuro had drugged him.

Kiba nodded and looked at Naruto, who also nodded, and entrusted Kiba's well-being to Hinata for the moment. He then left the room, deciding that if he saw Kankuro, something bad would happen to the puppeteer for traumatizing his lover.

Ino, Temari, and Sakura waited. Hinata fussed silently over Kiba. Tenten continued crying in her corner. Shikamaru had fallen asleep. Lee watched Sasuke intently.

"Nnnng…" Sasuke moaned, and rolled over. Everyone except Shikamaru, who was sleeping, caught their breath, watching.

_**Ooh, the suspense! Will Sasuke wake up and go berserk? Will Kiba be okay? Will Shikamaru be able to convince Sasuke to wear the outfit? Will Neji notice that there's someone in his house? (Are you annoyed yet?) Will I update again? (I hope so, I want to know what happens... >. )  
**_

_**All to be revealed in the next chapter of Neji's Pet! (I feel so stupid…)**_


	4. To Convince

_**Chapter 3**_

_**To Convince**_

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I did know that I wasn't in my bed. I sat up straight and looked around. "Shikamaru?" I said. Why would Shikamaru abduct me? And why was there an outfit like that laid out beside me? No, not an outfit, a pile of accessories. For a collar, a bunch of belts and chains, two fishnet tubes, and a bright red thong was not an outfit. "Where am I?"

"In Konoha." He replied evasively, still looking out the window uninterestedly.

"No, where in Konoha?" I asked, more specifically. "What building an I in?"

"A house." He says distractedly, and turns towards me "Are you going to change?" He gestures to the pile of accessories.

"No." I reply flatly.

"Why not?" He asks, as if I had agreed to earlier, or it was something that anyone would agree to.

"Because I'm not a slut." I reply. I'm getting really ticked. "Why do you want me to wear it, anyway?"

"Not me. Them." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "The girls. They need a birthday present for someone that has everything." My eyebrows just flew off my head, I think. My eyes are about to fall into my mouth, they're open so wide. Shikamaru just waits calmly for me to get over it.

"What the _fuck?_" I scream. "_I_ don't belong to _anyone_, so _no one_ can give me away! Let me the fuck out of here before I bust the place open!" I start forming hand motions, fully intending to burn the place down. Suddenly, my hands stop of their own accord, and I am standing up straight. I glare at him.

"Come on, hear me out." He says.

"Why are you doing this, anyway? I'd think you would stay at home and sleep all day."

"They'd trouble me all day."

"And I won't?"

"At least your sense of reason is intact." He rolls his eyes.

"I'll listen." I tell him. I'd rather not be in the shadow binding all day. "But I might not agree. Now, what would I get?" He releases me from the Bind and sits crosslegged on the ground. I sit as well

"Peace."

"Peace?" I raise an eyebrow. Being molested by someone who has everything doesn't seem so peaceful to me.

"The fangirls have agreed to stay ten feet away from you, not talk to you unless you talk to them, and stop stalking you for as long as you consent to being with this person." I suppress my surprise. They would really agree to that? I have to admit, it's tempting.

"Who's the person?" I ask, curious as to you the girls would give me up to.

"Someone who was never in the crowds. Someone similar to you." He replies. It's almost a riddle. But I know one thing off the bat: he's lying. There are no girls here similar to me. _Maybe it's not a girl…_ I find myself thinking, but suppress it. That would just be too weird.

"That's a lie." I tell him.

"What makes you think that?" He asks elusively. I'll have to pry my answers out of him…

"There are no girls similar to me."

"I don't think you understand." Definitely doesn't want to tell me who it is.

"Would I be able to back out later?" I change the subject. He's obviously not going to tell me.

"Yeah." He says. "But it would be nice it you stayed until midnight. It is their birthday." He's avoiding gender words.

I look outside. It's already early afternoon. I think I could humor someone until midnight. It couldn't hurt.

"Do I get clothes to wear under the accessories?" I ask him. I better.

"Only if you stay until midnight on the day after tomorrow." He says, smirking. He has me cornered. Three days humoring someone I don't know, just to get away from the fangirls.

I glare at him. This is so unfairly tempting. "The person genuinely cares about you, man. I don't think they'd do something you don't want them to." I swallow, and nod.

"Fine." I spit the word at him. He digs around in a trunk, finding black cargo pants. I like them. He stares at the clouds outside while I change.

The mesh sleeves are uncomfortable. They fit, but they're tight enough to be uncomfortable anyway. I'll have red lines all over my arms when I take them off. Honest to their word, Ino and Sakura stay ten(ish) feet away from me. Shikamaru walks in front of me, Naruto behind. It must be a large house; we've been walking down corridor for ages and we still haven't gotten where we're going. I'm starting to think this place is as big as the Hyuuga Estate. _Ha. _I scoff at the thought. _As if._

We arrive at a large double door and halt. Sakura knocks.

"Come in." A bored and slightly familiar voice calls. The door opens, and Naruto shoves me forwards into the room. I almost stumble but walk forwards quickly and almost fall over onto a person.

"Happy birthday!" Ino shouts, and I realize this is my date. I am in shock.

_**Haha, dupe chapter. It's so short, it doesn't matter. It's not even two pages long. But it was the perfect place for the end of a chapter. Another chapter will come out soonish, I hope.**_


	5. First

_**Chapter 4**_

_**First**_

It's Neji. Fate-obsessed, I'm-better-than-you, looks-like-a-girl, _scary_-rich, Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Neji, whom I will date for the next three days. I almost shudder at the thought. I'm dating a boy. My freakin' _first date_ will be with a guy. Shit.

Two hands on my shoulders briefly push. I stumble forwards, almost fall on top of him. He's so startled, it's written all over his face. Does he understand this?

"Happy Birthday." I tell him.

"Where… is the present?" He asks. No, he doesn't understand. At all. I'm almost kissing him, we're so close together.

"I _am_ the present." He stares for a minute, backs up two steps, and stares more. There's a light blush gracing his cheeks. He's sort of cute, for a guy. You could almost pretend he's a girl.

"Oh," He says, intelligently. I would laugh, if I hadn't just been sold into slavery. "Thank you, everyone." He says. His voice has a certain grace about it, something that you can't hear when he's angry. "I appreciate him." I pale slightly. "_The person genuinely cares about you, man. I don't think they'd do something you don't want them to." _I repeat the words to myself. Shikamaru doesn't tell lies. He's too lazy to make them.

His words seem to be like a cue for them to leave. Everyone heads to the door.

"Hope you enjoy him!" Ino winks suggestively.

"Happy birthday, Neji-san!"

"Bye."

"Don't be mean to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura.

Shikamaru doesn't say anything, but gives me a pitying glance. If I wasn't an Uchiha, I would be scared. The door shuts behind him, and my neck is tingling. I'm trapped with the enemy. Worst case scenario, check.

He's still staring at me. Am I really that interesting? I guess so. He takes a step forwards; I take a step back. He smirks. He knows I'm scared now. I have lost what advantage I might've had. Another step forward, another step back. I'm starting to sweat and I wish I had a shirt. I can almost feel his hands on me. I'm backed against the wall, now. He's mere inches away from me.

_He smells nice. _I mentally shake my head of the thought. This is not the time to be complimenting him. He's going to rape me.

"Sasuke." He whispers. His breath in my ear sends a hot tingle down my spine. I'm going to get raped. I'm going to—"Would you…" A pause. Is he going to ask _permission_ to rape me! "Come to dinner with me?"

"E-Eh?" I stutter. _Stupid! _I berate myself. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Of course he's not going to rape you just yet! _"I sort of have to." I tell him. He doesn't seem to like me response, as his eyebrows knit together.

"No, do you want to?" I think about it. I suppose I rather date him than someone else. At least he won't expect conversation.

"I…" This is the sort of kindness Shikamaru was warning me about. He's totally caught me off guard. "I guess that would be fine." I'm a bit surprised at my own answer. I could fight him, of tear a hole in his house and escape, but I don't. I agree to date him. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

…Its' not that bad. I'm going to kill myself for thinking it, but he's really nice to me. He gave me a shirt (nevermind that it's a skin-tight muscle shirt) and asked my favorite restaurant. He let me sit on the inside, and helped me glare away our ten-feet-away watchers. He paid for my order and double-tipped the waiter, and he hasn't tried to start a conversation. It's actually a perfect date…With a guy.

When we leave (after the best meal I've ever eaten), I feel like I should say something. I don't feel like that very often. We're walking home, and the sun will set soon. I realize we're not going back to his house. I don't really mind.

I let my mind wander. Wonder when Neji started liking me. We never exactly talked before. Until he asked me out, just an hour ago. He doesn't seem like he would pay attention to someone if he didn't have to. Maybe he just likes to know everything about everyone. But why me? Am I really similar to him? I didn't think so, but I guess a total stranger could think that. I mean, neither of us talks that much. And we're definitely smarter than just plain better than a lot of people. I think he has fangirls, too, but he couldn't have as many as me. But he's my total opposite! Like the sun and the moon are different!

"Look." He says softly. I look where he points: at a magnificent sunset painted pink and orange and yellow against the indigo sky. The sun, burning white-hot, lowers itself into the horizon. It's the most magnificent thing I've seen. It's almost enough to make you forget about the harsh world we live in, full of murder and crime, sin and evil. I know about the contents of the world, but something like this, so beautiful and full; almost like a scene out of a book, makes that all seem like an illusion. His arm is around me as we watch it go down.

Just as the sun's last inch disappears, I look at him. His eyes reflect the colors like clean mirrors. His face is so pale and soft-looking. His hair looks smooth and healthy, not full of gel, like mine. He's nearly as beautiful as the sunset we just saw. I mentally shake the thought, and I'm about to turn away, when his hand lands on my cheek. I'm not stupid. I know what's happening. We're supposed to kiss, now. I would honestly rather not. But this is his birthday. Some pity couldn't hurt.

His lips land on mine. Soft as they look, smooth as the rest of him, warm as the daytime was today. Maybe a bit warmer. This isn't my first kiss. Naruto stole that. But this still feels like my first. Still feels amazing and innocent and kind. Still feels inexperienced and sweet and fulfilling. Still seems so long, so much like I might melt, so much like I might actually like him. Which I don't.

But I like the look in his eyes when it breaks. And I like the way he gives me his jacket and invites me to stay and stargaze. I like the way he tells me that this is his secret place. I like the way his arm falls around me, and the way my head fits into his shoulder in just such a way that I can see each star as if comes out. I make a wish on the first star I see. I think he does, too.

_**So there's chapter 4. Bright and shiny and happy. Hope you liked it. I think short chapters will be a trend for this story. My apologies, but you'll probably get more updates that way. I would have updated sooner, but there's an error in the system. Leave a review if you want me to update again. (They're like reminders, reviews are. They make me remember that I have to update these things. I forget about them if you fail to review.)**_


	6. An Unusual Morning

_Gasp! I'm finally updating! …I apologize in advance. But you knew the fluff couldn't last forever. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**An Unusual Morning**_

When I wake up, I'm not in the Uchiha estate. I panic for a moment. Where am I? I'm in a cozy room, with a double bed and a dresser. There's an open door on the other side of the room. I can see a shower and a sink in it; it's the washroom. But why am I here? It's too homey to be a hotel. And I'd never be in a hotel anyway. There are people bustling around, getting ready for the day. I lay silently in the bed for a while, close my eyes. I let the sounds wash over me.

_People are rushing around. Butter sizzles in a pan and footsteps pad around. A door slides open, greetings are called ("Bye!" "Come back for dinner, today!" "I will!") as Itachi leaves. "Sasuke, breakfast!" a voice calls._

I sit up, opening my eyes. I'm not in my room. Of course I'm not. I sleep somewhere else now, not in that room.

_They're dead! Why?! Why is everyone dead?! Who did this?! …There's someone there. Who… Mom! Dad! Who—?! Nii-sama! Why?! Why did you do this?!_

I close my eyes for a few brief minutes. I can't allow myself to cry here. I think back to last night, and realize why I'm here. This is the Hyuuga guest wing, and I'm going out with Neji for the next two days.

A knock on the door beside the open one to the washroom. "Sasuke-chan?" a voice calls. Neji. "Are you awake?"

"That's a stupid question." I tell him. He comes in, smirking.

"Next time, I'll come in without asking." He tells me. I glare at him. "You might want to get ready for the day. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes." I realize that he's fully dressed and groomed, while I'm still in my boxers and a mess. My glare intensifies, and I don't think I'm entirely successful in preventing a blush from spreading across my cheeks.

He walks towards me and sits in the bed. I have no idea what he's going to do, and I am nervous. I get out of bed and go into the washroom, closing the door. I'll have a shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast.

Wait, breakfast? Is that breakfast with the entire family? How is he going to explain that? Please tell me he's not going to be honest and spill the whole thing.

I let the hot water run over me, cleanse me. I frown. This is becoming more and more nerve-wracking. He stares at me, takes me on a scarily romantic date, and wakes me up in the morning. And the worst part is, I can't do anything about it. We're an item. He has every right to be nice to me.

I step out of the shower and realize that I forgot to take clothes in with me. Just as I start wrapping the towel around my waist, the door opens and Neji walks in. I look over my shoulder at him, blushing, and he smirks. He starts walking towards me. I swallow. He's actually going to rape me now. He's actually going to rape me. I tuck the corner of the towel in, making sure that it won't just fall off.

He's got me backed against the wall, now. I hand lands on the wall beside my head, and there's a dulled glimmer in his eyes. I dig my nails into my palms, almost drawing blood. I'm not going to break his gaze. I'm not going to back down any further. He smirks, and then his lips are on mine. Not the soft, pretty kiss of last night. This is completely different. His lips are shoved against mine, kissing me fiercely. A hand at the back of my neck, pulling me closer. His tongue touches my lips, and I open my mouth, but I refuse to let his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues mesh together, a small battle for dominance.

His hands glides ever-so-lightly on my side and I gasp as the feather-light touch sends a shiver up my spine. His tongue is in my mouth now, the battle is lost. I let him explore my mouth. It's not such a bad feeling. His hands only-just-barely touching me, his tongue in my mouth, his hand on the back of my neck. But at the same time, I am revolted. He has no right to do this to me. This is abuse. There's a sick lump in the bottom of my throat, a dark blush staining my face, ashamed. Tears form in the corners of my eyes. This isn't right. Even though my body reacts, even though I feel my back arch to his touch, even though my tongue lets his go wherever, I hate this. Why can't I get myself to make him stop? His mouth leaves mine, he's sucking on my neck, now, sending a hot jolt of pleasure though me, marking me as his, but I feel sick. This is rape. My neck stretches, allowing him to have me, but a tear slides down my cheek. I hate this. I love it, I hate it. I can't think anymore. The lump in my throat is growing, my whole face is red with shame. Tears run down my cheeks, even though I try not to cry, not to allow him to know how terrified I am.

"Neji!!" A voice cuts through our little world. "Neji, it's breakfast time!" He steps away from me. His eyes clear; the dull sparkle fades. I collapse on the floor, biting my lip so I won't sob. Squeezing my eyes closed so the tears can't come.

"Sasuke…" He whispers. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't—" He reaches towards me.

"Don't touch me!" It's almost a shout. A red mark is blooming on my neck. Shikamaru was lying. If he really cared about me, he wouldn't have done that. I feel like I'm going to retch.

"I'm so sorry." He repeats. "I didn't mean to go that far, I didn't— I'm sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" I shake my head, not looking at him. How could he fix this? I was molested. There's no way to "make it up to me." I can't honor my deal with the girls and Shikamaru anymore. Not after that. My wish came true. I don't love him, and I never will.

—————

I sit in my house, my arms around my knees. I'm wearing a black turtleneck to hide the mark on my neck. I don't want to see it there. Ever. I'm crying now, letting out the tears that I couldn't there. Self-disgust rules my thoughts. I can't believe I liked him last night. I can't believe my body reacted to his touch like that. I've betrayed myself. I can't go out in public anymore. I'm skipping training, but they can do without me today. I haven't eaten since the date last night.

A polite knock at the front door. I ignore it. I hope whoever it is goes away. I hope it's not Neji. The door slides open. A lazy voice drifts in. "Sasuke?" It's Kakashi. I don't want to talk to you. Go away.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" He asks. No, I'm not. If I was alright, I'd be at training. Don't' be stupid. I don't say anything.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I was almost raped, and I half-liked it. If that's not wrong, I don't know what is. Go away.

"Sasuke, please tell me something." He says. "Why weren't you at practice today?" Ask Sakura. She knows why I wasn't at practice today. Ask Neji. Leave me alone.

"Sasuke, you have to tell me what's wrong." No I don't. I haven't yet, and I'm not about to.

"Do you want me to invite Naruto and Sakura in?" Hell no. My eyes widen. If they see me like this, I'll never hear the end of it. I look up at him. Try asking me questions again.

"What happened?" He asks. No, wrong question, but I'll tell you, provided that no one else ever knows.

"It was Hyuuga." I tell him. "Go ask him." There. I've told you, now go away.

"What did he do?" he asks. I think he understands which Hyuuga I'm talking about. I think I already told him to ask him, not me. I give him my best glare.

He sighs and gives up. "Okay, I'll go ask him." He says. "You should get cleaned up, though. Naruto is really worried about you." And Sakura isn't? That doesn't seem quite right.

"Make sure you eat something today." I think I'd rather not. As he leaves, I let the tears fall again, and lay down. Soon, I'm asleep again.

_Angst… Rape… Fun stuff, huh? And depression, denial, starvation. Well, it'll get worse before it gets better. Big thank you to everyone who continued to remind me that this thing exists. And an apology for failing to remember on my own. Special thanks to Light Phantom Ninja, who pm-ed me, like three times… I will work on the sequel to PM as soon as this baby is done.  
Kumori-hime_


	7. Twilight and Regret

_Another one! And just as short and angsty as the last one! But with a ray of light at the end. ;P Have fun._

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Twilight and Regret**_

"Ah!" I'm vaguely startled as Tenten lands a hit on me.

"Neji-kun?" She asks. "That's the fourth time I've hit you today. Is something going on?" I shake my head, lying.

"I'm just a bit tired." I tell her. If only.

"Wait, did you…!" Her eyes widen as she reaches the wrong conclusion. I shake my head. Only she would think such a thing. "Oh." She sounds relieved. She still likes me, then. I wish she wouldn't. It will only hurt her, sooner or later.

I walk away, letting her assume I'm going home to rest. Really, I go back to the hill. The place where I kissed Sasuke. The place where, even just for a moment, I thought that I had something. That this could work. I sat in the very place we had been. It was a bit cold, and the grass wasn't even pressed down from our sit. As if it had never really happened.

It's twilight now; I just missed the sunset. Has it really only been a day? Since then? Why did I do that? _His cheeks burn red as my tongue runs over his neck. His body responds eagerly, even as he tells me to stop. He's so beautiful, such a turn-on. I want him so much I can't even think._

"No…" The sound is choked, and I angrily wipe away the three tears that escaped, only to be replaced by more. "Stop it…" I whisper hoarsely. It doesn't register that I'm talking to myself. "I'm not supposed to cry… I can't show weakness. I can't be meek. I can't let anyone see my weaknesses… Damn it…" I curl up on the ground, crying, hiding my face.

If only I had never seen him. If only Hinata hadn't told anyone. If only I hadn't done that. If only I hadn't accepted it. If only, if only. If only I was who everyone thought I was.

—————

"_It was Hyuuga. Go ask him." _He'd said. But the prodigy isn't at training. He isn't at his house. He's not anywhere in Konoha, that I can see. Where—

I activate the Sharingan. Hyuuga, Hyuuga… There! On the hill to the west. I move quickly, hoping that he doesn't see me and get defensive, as Hyuugas are bound to do. But it's what I see when I get there that surprises me. He curled up in the ground, goose bumps all over him. His fingers are starting to become blue, even.

"Hyuuga?" I ask quietly. He does nothing. I deactivate the Sharingan. "Hyuuga, are you okay?" I repeat. I walk over, turning him right side up; slowly so as not to startle him. He's asleep. Or unconscious. I check for a pulse. He has a pulse, and he is breathing. I pick him up carefully and teleport to the hospital.

—————

"Hyuuga Neji?" The nurse exclaims in alarm. "Yes, right away!" she takes him into a small room. He is warmed, and someone does a secondary body check. As I thought, he's uninjured, and closer inspection proves that he doesn't have frostbite. Even though it's not serious at all, the hospital is thrown into a panic.

"_Hyuuga Neji is down?" "The Prodigy?" "Let me see!" "Oh no, what will we tell Hyuuga-sama?" "What if he gets angry?" "Hey, is the Hyuuga boy really here?"_

I leave quietly, but one last comment catches my attention. "_Wasn't it Hyuuga's birthday yesterday?"_

His birthday? So Sasuke is upset, Hyuuga is upset, and it was Hyuuga's birthday yesterday? That's way too weird.

"_Hey, let's go visit Neji-kun!" "No, we can't! Remember the deal?" "Oh yeah… I wish we hadn't agreed to that, but I thought there would be action, you know!"_

"What do you mean?" I ask. What deal? And why should it affect Neji? And action? What's going on?

"Kakashi-sensei!" They exclaim. I don't know any of them. "Well, you see…" One starts.

"No!" Another one interjects. "You can't tell _him_!"

"Why not?" I ask icily. "It is affecting my students, I think I should know."

"Well… Promise you won't yell or get all weirded out?" the third says hesitantly from the back of the group.

"I promise." I reply. Just tell me, already!

"Well, you see… Neji… er…" The timid one begins.

"He really likes Sasuke!" The first one says. "So for his birthday, Sakura and Ino and them kidnapped Sasuke…" She trails off, blushing as she remembers who she's talking to.

"And so Sasuke was a gift from the lot of us, on the condition that we wouldn't bug them anymore… At least until they break up." The second one finishes the story.

I am in shock. Neji… and Sasuke…! No way… They're… But… Then Sasuke is upset… because Neji did something… And now he's pissed off and avoiding everyone… So… Neji must have gotten upset or something… Wait… No, Hyuugas don't get upset. Maybe he was thinking… No, he was upset. He's more sensible than to get lost in thought and fall asleep… Was he crying? No way, he couldn't be that un-Hyuuga-like. But now they're both that upset… And avoiding everyone… So this is a problem. A big problem. I have to do something. Where's Iruka?

_Any good? Want it longer? Ickyness? Maybe. More tanks to reviewers. I love you all. More than you know. (… O.o') Anyways. I will hopefully write the next chapter soonish. Doubtful, but possible._


End file.
